Our Moments
by ariniad
Summary: Ten random drabbles about their life. Soul/Maka fic. 'Cause I'm freaking love this pairing! XD


_Maaf, lagi gila sama Soul Eater, nih. Jadi iseng-iseng bikin fic ini. Maaf, untuk sementara, fic bersambung saya yang lain nggak saya lanjutkan dulu.__ Selain masih nggak punya ide, nggak punya waktu pulak._

_Dan kayaknya, sementara ini saya bakal lebih fokus dalam membuat fic Soul Eater. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**.**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo**

**Our Moments**

**Maka Albarn_Soul Eater Evans**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Friendship_General**

**By: Arine**

**.**

Drabble! :D

Enjoy. :-)

**.**

.

* * *

**~Rainbow**

Maka mencoba berjalan setenang mungkin, sesantai mungkin. Tak segera mempercepat langkah sekalipun rintik hujan mulai menderas. Sekalipun badannya mulai terselimuti hawa dingin yang merasuk karena cuaca.

Ia butuh ini.

Ia butuh rasa kebas yang mulai memakan setiap inderanya ini. Setidaknya, membuatnya tak perlu menganggap besar rasa sakit yang membumbung menggelayut menggigit-gigit dinding hatinya.

Sehingga ia bisa rela melepaskan segalanya.

"_Tinggalkan aku, Soul."_

Menghilangkan rasa sesal yang menyesakkan karena kalimat itu.

Sekali lagi, ia kabur dari Soul. Kabur dari kepengecutannya yang tak berani lagi melihat setiap tindakannya yang bagaikan seorang yang kalah, yang lemah. Tidak, ia tak mau melihatnya lagi.

Karena mengatakan ingin berpisah saja sudah cukup menyakitkan.

Maka hanya tidak ingin menangis.

Walau hatinya berteriak perih, ia tak mau meneteskan air mata. Tapi, pandangannya kini mulai kabur, dinginpun mulai terasa tak tertahankan.

Dan, sekarang hujan deras telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Jika ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, kapan lagi?

Suara sedu kecil keluar dari tenggoroknya, memaksa melewati rongga mulut. Hujan deras masih terus turun, bercampur bersama tetes bening yang menggenang dikedua pelupuk mata.

Setidaknya, Soul tidak berada disini.

Setidaknya, lelaki itu tak perlu melihatnya menangis.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Maka pikirkan.

"Maka..."

Genggaman erat dipundak, dan suara berat yang khas itu berhasil membuat Maka membeku dalam sekejap.

Tanpa disadari, kini Maka tengah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Dan setiap rasa kebas melayang keudara, menghilang bagaikan angin sesaat sebelum matahari muncul dari balik awan. Hilang lenyap bersamaan dengan saat pelangi mulai berpendar diufuk barat.

.

* * *

**~Moon **

"Tuntun aku, oke?"

"Oke."

"Satu, dua, ti..."

"Auch!"

"...Maaf."

"Uh... Ok. Sekali lagi."

"Balik, berputar–"

"Pegang disini."

"Eh?"

"Cepat."

"Euh... Baiklah..."

"Maka,"

"Su... Sudah kupegang disitu, kok."

"Kurang, kebawah lagi."

"Uuhh..."

"Jangan mengeluh, atau kau takkan kuajari Waltz lagi."

.

* * *

**~Too Late**

"Terlambat."

"Ha?"

"Kubilang, terlambat."

Gadis blonde itu mendengus angkuh, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didada. Kedua bola matanya bersinar penuh kedigdayaan.

"...Maka, kau menyebalkan."

"Eh, bukan salahku jika kau terlambat. Kau saja yang tidak mau ambil tindakan duluan."

"Gadis dada rata yang kejam."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Urgh!"

"Berisik kau, kakek tua." meniup senjata berat(buku) yang baru saja berhasil dihantamkannya kekepala si rambut putih. Walau sempat dikuasai amarah untuk beberapa saat, wajahnya masih tetap terlihat bersinar. Penuh kepuasan. Seakan-akan baru memenangkan Nobel perdamaian atau yang paling standar, mendapat nilai A-_straight_ untuk semua mata pelajaran. Wajah kemenangan.

"Bukan salahku jika aku yang memakan mie terakhir kita untuk bulan ini. Kalau kau mau, beli saja sana sendiri."

"Huh."

Yap, pertengkaran kecil karena mie instan kadang bisa berubah jadi pertempuran harga diri. Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat. Harga mati.

.

* * *

**Rollin'**

Kegilaan memakan setiap akal sehat manusia.

Katakan padaku, apakah yang terlewat kala itu? Apakah yang kita lewati? Kalahkah kita?

Namun, yang bisa kita lakukan kini hanyalah tertawa bagai maniak.

Berputar, menebas, menari dan menendang kesegala arah. _Anti-demon wavelength_? Lupakan, tidak ada pengaruhnya. _Black-blood_? Mungkin. Namun gelombang kegilaan yang dipancarkan Kishin terkuat itulah yang lebih berpengaruh.

Karena beresonansi, kita jatuh bersama.

Karena beresonansi, kita berputar bersama.

Karena beresonansi, dunia kita sama-sama terbalik. Batas antara permukaan tanah dan udara hampir tak terlihat lagi.

.

Katakan padaku, dimanakah tempat yang harus kita injak bersama, Soul?

_Soul?_

.

* * *

**~Fireworks**

Bunga api itu meluncur bagai roket.

"Lihat!"

Meledak bagai supernova, melebur diantara tirai hitam layaknya percikan air yang berwarna-warni. Kemudian yang seterusnya, dan seterusnya lagi. Sebuah parade kecil diantara kelip bintang dan bulan.

"Kereeeennn..."

Sang teman hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau norak, Maka. Itu 'kan cuma kembang api bi―"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Soul keburu di-knock out duluan.

.

* * *

**Part 1: ****~Back to December**

Tidak ada waktu mundur dalam dunia ini.

Mengulang kejadian lampau? Lupakan. Kau takkan bisa melakukannya.

Karena itu, kenapa kau tak berpikir lagi?

Kau hanya berlaku sesuai kehendakmu. Berjalan dengan egomu. Walau biasanya kau memutuskan segala sesuatu dengan otakmu, kali ini tidak. Kau membiarkan hatimu memimpin walau tahu hati itu membuat sesat.

Kau tak tahu? Itu deritamu.

Sekalipun kau kembali menghadap didepannya, meminta(namun dengan wajah kaku, karena kau terlalu angkuh untuk memohon), kau takkan bisa mendapat hal yang telah kau buang.

Kau ingin bilang kau mencintainya, namun kata-kata manis itu tersangkut dan tak mau keluar.

Salah siapa? Kau tentu tahu.

Kau terdiam diujung pintu kamarnya, menunduk setelah gagal untuk mengucapkannya secara langsung. Menyesal? Hal yang memang harus kau rasakan sesekali.

Kenapa tak mencoba untuk lebih jujur dan menjadi lemah sejenak?

Ahah, kau tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan? Karena keangkuhan menang selangkah, lagi.

Dan satu alasan lain, karena kau benci menjadi lemah, bukan? Menjadi rentan bagai boneka kaca, kau takut akan hal itu. Kau berpikir untuk tegar, yang berakibat pada kerasnya raut wajahmu.

Kau berpikir untuk bertahan, yang berakibat pada betapa keras kepalanya dirimu.

Setiap berjalan mundur, kau dapati apa yang kau lakukan hanya menggiringmu menuju suatu jalan yang salah. Menyimpang jauh. Disatu sisi, kau lega, namun disisi lain kau tersiksa. Kau dihantam akan kenyataan bahwa semua kesalahan berawal padamu.

Kenyataan itu menyakitkan? Sudah dari dulu.

.

...Berhentilah menangis.

Tidak ada waktu mundur dalam dunia ini.

.

* * *

**Part 2: (End) ****~You're Beautiful**

Suara itu selembut beludru.

Meminta padamu, memohon padamu. Setelah sang pemilik suara akhirnya mau juga melepas setiap seragam besi yang melekat dibadannya.

Kau bukan anak yang jahat, kan?

Tentu bukan, tapi kau ingin ia terus memohon seperti ini.

Bentuk kepuasan yang menyimpang? Entahlah.

Dan ―hei, kau mungkin memang sedikit nakal. Apa-apaan wajah acuh tak acuh itu?

Bermain-main sedikit? Yah, mungkin tak salah.

Jual mahal.

Ditawar.

Menolak. Jual mahal lagi.

Sesekali kau mengintip dari sela-sela bulu mata, menatap wajah gadis itu mulai memerah karena rasa malu dan menelan pil pahit akan citra diri yang ternoda. Awalnya kau tak tahan untuk tertawa, tapi kau berusaha tenang.

Namun, waktu bermain habis.

"Maka."

Kau mengangkat wajah gadis itu perlahan dengan ujung telunjuk. Membuatnya menghadap kearahmu.

"Kau imut. Jadi kau dimaafkan."

Dan permainan berakhir ketika suara lembutnya yang merintih pelan teredam sempurna.

.

* * *

**~Step You**

Maka Albarn si kutu buku.

Maka Albarn si pembantu(kacung) guru.

Maka Albarn si murid pintar.(diucapkan dalam konotasi negatif)

Maka Albarn si gadis polos.

Maka Albarn si… perawan. (percaya padaku, jika kau coba-coba mengatakan ini secara langsung padanya, kau pasti akan mati dilempar bertumpuk-tumpuk buku berat dari perpustakaan.)

Begitu banyak ejekan yang dilabelkan pada gadis itu, bahkan jumlahnya bisa melewati jumlah jiwa yang harus dikumpulkan sepasang Pengendali dan Senjata. Sangat banyak, walau kebanyakan dari ejekan tersebut diberikan oleh kawan-kawan terdekat.

"Maka, kenapa kau itu sangat aneh?"

Black*Star dilempar kamus setelah mengatakannya.

"Maka, kenapa kau sangat membosankan?"

Black*Star kembali dilempar buku. Kali ini dua kali lipat dari jumlah buku 'pembantaian' pertama.

"Maka, apa makanmu tidak teratur? Dadamu terlalu rata jika dibandingkan dengan dada anak-anak cewek yang lain."

Soul cari mati. Tanpa bisa belajar dari kawannya yang telah menjadi mayat diujung dinding salah satu bagian perpustakaan, dia jadi korban kedua dari tembakan maut stok buku perpus hasil lemparan tangan ahli Maka Albarn, si Meister bintang 2 Shibusen.

Misi pembunuhan selesai.

.

"...Sayang sekali."

Maka menoleh, memperhatikan Liz yang tengah menghela napas panjang dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kenapa, Liz?"

"...Kubilang, sayang."

"Apanya?"

Liz menghela napas―lagi. Kali ini, Patty dan Tsubaki ikut memperhatikannya dari balik rak-rak baju yang tersusun apik.

"Padahal kau menarik sekali,―" Liz melirik kearah Maka "Kenapa kau tak coba-coba mengeluarkan kepribadianmu yang _'itu'_, Maka? Kupikir, siapapun yang melihatmu begitu pasti bakal tertarik karenanya."

"Dan menghentikan mulut besar Black*Star dan Soul." Tsubaki menambahkan, mencari sisi positif.

Mendengar itu semua, Maka hanya terkikik.

"Mana mungkin." jawabnya cepat. "Aku bebas melakukan hal tadi karena aku berada dekat kalian. Dan itu menyenangkan. Aku tak butuh pengakuan dari lelaki. Mereka brengsek. Biarkan saja Black*Star dan Soul terus mengolokku, toh akhirnya mereka pasti akan mati ditanganku."

Dengan begitu, pembicaraan berhenti dan berganti topik. Maka dengan bagian dirinya yang _menarik_, tersimpan begitu rapi diantara rak-rak baju salah satu distro terkenal di Death City.

Dan Liz, Patty serta Tsubaki tak punya hak untuk membeberkan rahasia tersebut pada orang lain. Tidak tanpa persetujuan Maka.

.

* * *

**~Distance HD**

Dia tahu kalau itu adalah kewajiban lelaki itu.

Ia tahu.

Tapi, terkadang ia tak mau mengerti.

"_Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu, Maka. Ada sebuah misi yang tengah menungguku."_

Karena, tanpa kehadirannya, dia sendirian disini.

Karena, begitu matanya terbuka dipagi hari, sosok yang biasa bersimbah darah dikamar samping karena ulah kucing penyihir berbadan sexy tidak dapat dilihatnya untuk sementara waktu.

Karena, tanpa ia sadari, ia begitu merindukan lelaki tersebut.

Walau ia telah berkali-kali menyakinkan diri sendiri, bahwa kepergiannya hanyalah karena sebuah misi kecil, sekaligus training bagi para DeathScythe baru, ia tetap tidak bisa tenang.

Apakah... orang itu akan benar-benar kembali?

Apakah... ia hanya sebentar saja meninggalkannya?

Ia berusaha menumpahkan segala keraguannya keluar jendela, jauh dari pikirannya. Ia mempercayai orang itu, bukan? Ia adalah partner yang sangat ia percayai, bukan?

Kalau begitu, tidak boleh bimbang.

Bersabar.

Walaupun jarak yang membentang membuyarkan ikatan jiwa mereka.

.

"Maka."

Kala itu, matanya telah siap untuk kembali mengatup, membiarkan kantuk menguasai. Namun, saat mendengar suara berat nan rendah tadi, serat-serat otot matanya bagai meletup. Rasa kantuk lenyap bersama hembusan napas yang terdengar sayup-sayup diujung gendang telinga.

Saat itulah ia langsung berdiri.

Saat itulah ia langsung menuju kearahnya.

Saat itulah ia langsung memeluknya.

Dan disaat waktu terasa berhenti, ia bisikkan sesuatu yang takkan pernah diakuinya selain saat ia merasa lemah, kesepian dan saat lelaki ini tidak ada disampingnya.

_I hate when you're going too far from me._

.

* * *

**~Passion**

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka terbang dengan sukses.

Menembus awan, melewati batas wilayah, negara dan laut tanpa beban. Mereka berputar, menukik, serta terbang zig-zag diantara awan. Membiarkan rasa bebas menelan jiwa mereka.

Gairah itu membumbung tinggi bersama angin yang bertiup. Rasa gugup dan takut akan kegagalan seakan terlupa saat kaki mereka tidak lagi menginjak tanah.

Bahkan mungkin rasa itu telah terlupa saat kali pertama mereka bersentuhan tangan.

Hingga menguatkan sebuah dugaan diantara keduanya, selama mereka masih saling percaya, mereka bisa melakukan apapun.

Selama mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain, mereka bisa menghadapi masalah macam apapun. Diantara peluh, kerja keras, pertemanan, hubungan antar-partner, darah, daging, musuh, mereka bisa menghadapinya dengan gagah berani.

Karena, ini bukan sekedar perasaan biasa.

Keinginan mereka untuk saling melindungi, keinginan mereka untuk bersama.

Buah dari kepercayaan yang abadi. Hingga menjadi faktor penentu erat-tidaknya ikatan diantara mereka. Hingga menjadi faktor penentu bisa-tidaknya mereka menciptakan sepasang sayap yang membantu mereka terbang.

.

"Ayo, Soul."

"...Ya."

Dan, mereka akan terbang lagi. Menyebarkan semangat dan gairah mereka hingga keujung lautan.

.

**End ~**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

_Peh_. Semuanya, _peh_...

Random gilaaaa... D:',

Dan akhirnya, dua fic berhasil saya selesaikan bertepatan dengan ulang tahun seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi saya. Seneng bukan main. X)

_Happy burfdai, lady. :-) I love you forever, you know that?_

.

_Ada yang nyadar nggak sih kalau kebanyakan dari judul cabang ini saya ambil dari judul lagu__nya Ayumi Hamasaki...? Oh, well..._

.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca.(_ _). Fleim iz welkәm.

.

**Samarinda, March 28****th 2011**


End file.
